Last Friday Night
by godivaraphael
Summary: Mercedes Jones gets a little tipsy at a house party, and wakes up to find herself lying next to a naked Finn! But as she regains her memory, she learns that a little more about exactly what happened last Friday night.
1. Trying to Connect the Dots

So, this was going to be in Unusual You, but I thought it stood as a story by itself, so I wanted to do it separately. The song is based off of Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night (TGIF), and I wanted to do it for the longest time, but waited till the lyrics were officially out so that I wouldn't screw it up. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Mercedes Jones is what a lot of people would call a nice girl. No, she didn't bake cookies for the old folks home, certainly didn't refrain from gossiping, but she was well-behaved. If she was the celebrity now that she knew she would be one day (watch out Beyonce!), you would never see her stumbling out of nightclubs, sans panties, or making SCRAM bracelets and DUI's her favorite accessories. She had spunk, but overall, she was a good girl, and she never really did anything too bad. That's why when she woke up on the floor of Finn's house, her exact thoughts were-

"Aw, hell to the naw, this cannot be happening!" Her eyes were starting to open, but she found her retinas burning at even the slightest bit of light. There wasn't a limb in her body that felt ready to move, and every motion felt foreign and stiff, like reanimating a corpse. She wiggled her toes within her flats, and let out a huge groan, trying to raise her arms out of the awkward position they were in, failing quite miserably. She cursed lightly under her breath as she twisted her head around, neck deadly stiff, and all she could see was Kurt's basement floor was coated in tiny little shot glasses, and a note had been left for her. What happened last night? There was an ambiguous stain down the front of Mercedes' glamtastic top, and her previously immaculate liquid leggings now had a hole in the knee. Mercedes, with much effort, managed to turn herself on her side, and got enough energy to look at the note left for her. It was obviously left by her boy Kurt, based on the handwriting and the scented note, she just hoped it would tell her something useful.

"Hey Cedes, bet you have one hell of a hangover right now, so I have some waffles left out for you. Went for an early sale, make sure to share with Finn." Finn? Oh, Finn lived here, right, phew, for a second she thought Finn had spent the night, here, with her. But that was more than unlikely. Mercedes laughed off the strange thought as she rose from the messy carpet, and then slowly walked towards the steps.

"Mmmmmm, don't take my magic tomatoes, they're for Princess Rachel..." What. The. Hell? Mercedes nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard Finn groan in his sleep, and she spun her head around rapidly, trying to find the source of the sound. She tip toed across the floor, trying not to wake the seemingly invisible boy, until she bumped into something across the ground, which sent her flying into the floorboards. Rolling over, she found herself lying on top of something warm, something with skin, something human, something... naked? Something as in someone? Someone as in FINN?

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A comical scream emerged out of Mercedes mouth, prompting Finn to stir loudly, covering his adorkable ears with his hands.

"Ergh, can you not be so loud, I was trying to sleep here." Mercedes threw her hands up to cover her eyes from the sight of a stark naked Finn, who appeared to be just as intoxicated as she had been. Of course, being the boy he was, rather than being irritable, he appeared to be quite tired and generally luggish. Not much of a difference, if you asked Mercedes. Right now, though, she was terribly frightened as to why Finn was naked on the floor of a room that Mercedes was passed out in.

* * *

"Cedes, glad you could make it to this little start of Glee club party I was throwing! Hors d'oeuvres?" Mercedes had carpooled with Quinn and Tina for Kurt's start of the Glee year party, and she was now being greeted at the door by her best friend. Everyone looked quite nice, for the most part, but mostly casual; even Brittany and Santana had changed out of their Cheerios uniforms for once. Finn, though, could be seen wondering around the staircase, looking clueless as ever. Mercedes rolled her eyes dramatically, and looked back at her friend, who was now propositioning her with a silver tray of appetizers.

"Rather than a dish, I'd prefer if you'd dish what you ever saw in that boy." Fine, a bad play on words, but it caught Kurt's attention, and at the right time too, because Finn had just begun cleaning his ears with Q-Tips in the middle of the Hummel foyer.

"What did I tell you about performing acts of personal hygiene in public?" Kurt was hissing venomously at the boy, and Finn sadly put his cotton tips down. Mercedes, though, pitying the giant teen, gave him a soft smile, which he returned quite sweetly. "Honestly, I feel like I am trying to house train a little golden retriever puppy. I haven't caught him licking himself yet, but just wait!" Kurt left her friend in fits of laughter at the mental image of the not-so-flexible boy trying to bend over enough to clean himself. He was like a little dog, wasn't he? Puck, of course, was situated in the living room, taking great advantage of the Hummel/Hudson couple going for a weekend getaway, with an entire table of drinks, mostly alcoholic, presented. Before she knew it, a drink was thrust into her hand, and her look of confusion was met by a single eyebrow raised by Puck.

"Hey, so, how about a sex on the beach?" Mercedes huffed loudly at his horrific joke, and he just smiled back at her. After dating Puck, Mercedes had learned that every time someone laughed at him, he appeared to think they were laughing with him. Irritating much?

"How about castration in Ohio? In the middle of a house party?" Puck's smirk instantly faded, and now it was Mercedes turn to smile. "That's what I thought. Diet Pepsi, no ice." Puck began to serve the drink, but as Mercedes eyes wondered, he figured she could use a little pick me up, so he spruced the drink with a little liquid love, and put in as much rum as he could disguise into the Pepsi.

"There you go, enjoy your evening, Aretha." Mercedes laughed loudly at the Aretha Franklin reference, but frankly, she was starting to get irritated at her constant comparison to the diva. Moving into the centre of the room, she saw that many of her fellow Gleemates were all sitting in a circle.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?" Mercedes was asking innocently enough, so the seated people answered promptly.

"Simple, we are partaking in a friendly game of 'Spin The Bottle'. You can join us, if you like, and if needed, I can run you through the rules!" Of course, Rachel Berry must have thought she was the only person in Ohio who understood the oh so complex rules of Spin the Bottle, so now instead of fighting Puck, she found herself fighting the bile in her throat. But out of reasons she didn't understand, but Puck did, Mercedes found herself joining the circle, not saying a word, and watching the bottle spin.

* * *

"White boy, you better tell me what the hell you are doing naked on the floor of this room. NOW." Mercedes' urgency wasn't out of any sort of interest for the other boy's wellbeing, but out of a want to eliminate any thoughts that she may have... but she couldn't complete that sentence, because it didn't happen. Finn just wiped his eyes sleepily, and rose from the floor, prompting Mercedes to toss a pillow between a confused Finn's legs.

"Well, I live here, it was Kurt's party, I had something to drink, and next thing I know, I'm here. Hey, did you get a nifty note too?" Mercedes gasped as Finn passed her one of Kurt's notes, this one she observed, with traces of envy, was much longer and well thought out. Of course, he was in love with the boy after all.

"Dear Finn, I hope you had a good rest, but it's Saturday morning, September 4th, 2010, and you just had a little bit too much to drink last night. Don't worry, though, I took good care of you, and you didn't get into too much trouble. As I am writing this, though, you appear to have lost your clothes, but I am accounting that to your more than silly attributes. Anyway, I made you waffles, they are just sitting in the kitchen, so feel free to eat as much as you like. Sincerely, Kurt Hummel."

"What the hell? You get a 'dear', the date, an invitation to an all you can eat waffle bar, and all I got was a reminder of what a bad hangover I have? That boy is whack." Finn looked at her with total confusion, probably as to how he should respond to that statement, so Mercedes just rolled her eyes, and got up to go to the kitchen. Finn's limbs weren't stiff at all, but he was just feeling extraordinarily hungry, not that that was anything new. "Stop!" Finn stopped mid motion, and saw Mercedes still had her hands over her eyes. "First, the pillow. Embrace it, make it your friend, don't let it leave the space between your legs, or the next time I see something, I'll make sure I get rid of it. Second, I'm going for breakfast, you are going to find your clothes. Capiche?" Finn was more than a little scared of the fierce diva right now, but Mercedes couldn't have cared less. Sure, he was kind of cute, and from what she had seen through her pained vision, that boy's muscles were fine, and I mean _fine_. But looking down on him from the stairs, crawling on all fours to find his clothes, she wasn't looking at the kind of boy she ever wanted to date. Ugh, what was she thinking, Finn? Dating? That wasn't even worth considering.

* * *

"Ugh, hey." Finn, after rambling for far too long for his clothes, realized that he lived in this house, and then went and found a pair of pyjamas that managed to make him look just as goofy as he actually was. Mercedes laughed loudly as she watched the sleepy boy obnoxiously scratch his stomach, lifting his shirt and revealing his muscles, making a hungover Mercedes a little irritable. She was so disorientated right now that she couldn't tell what she was feeling, and right now, she was terrified that she was feeling something for Finn.

"Hey, your waffles are on the table, syrup's in the cupboard." Finn made a strange little noise as he yawned, nodding towards Mercedes, and went to go get the maple syrup. The kitchen was a lot more Burt than it was Kurt, but you could tell the soprano had some influence on the interior decoration. There was Burt's old fashioned record player in the corner of the room, but of course, an LP of Lady Gaga's Paparazzi was playing, causing Finn to groan loudly. "What, not a Lady Gaga fan? Even after the whole red dress incident?" Mercedes wished she had brought her camera to school that day, because the sight of Finn Hudson in a patent red leather Elizabethan dress was just priceless. But Finn seemed to think exactly the opposite, sinking into his seat, and starting to pour his maple syrup.

"I guess you could say I'm a Kurt fan, but definitely not a Lady Gaga fan. There are only so many times you can hear someone say 'rah' before you are ready to punch them in the face." Mercedes giggled in a manner that a non-hungover Mercedes would have wanted to knife her for. School girl flirtatious laughter were for weak, powerless girls, but Mercedes was a strong, powerful woman. Now, though, one of the dumbest guys at school was making her act like a spineless freak. Finn, though, had now probably smiling an idiot, like he usually did, which only furthered her flustered feeling. Mercedes took a sip out of her coffee, trying desperately to look casual, and then began to eat her waffles, until she was interrupted by Finn. "So, um, I don't really remember much of what happened last night, so, do you? I mean, remember?" She had figured the boy hadn't remembered anything, because otherwise, his actions would be pretty telling as to what may or may not have happened.

"Nope, nothing, but I do remember it was Kurt's back-to-school party or whatever, and I think Puck spiked my Pepsi. Ugh, I have such a bad headache." Mercedes wished she was feeling lightheaded. Instead, there was a pounding in her head that simply didn't go away, even after taking an Advil this morning. As she began rubbing her temple, Finn began to sigh apologetically at the girl, which caused her to blush a little. Ugh, it felt like the Britney Spears song Blur was playing right now, which was strangely ironic, because she could faintly hear the lyrics dancing around her head in a teasing manner. Out of a desire to discourage herself from wanting him, Mercedes decided to ask Finn a dangerous question.

"How's Rachel?" Finn's smile faded, and he cleared his throat not so subtly.

"Um, she's good, I guess. Yep, she's great." They twiddled their cutlery for what felt like forever, trying to survive the awkwardness in the room. Unlike Finn, though, Mercedes felt personal hygiene was important, so once she cleared away what was left of the waffles, she asked Finn where she could find a shower.

"Oh, um, first room on the right, upstairs." Mercedes managed to squeeze out a thank you before making her way up. She was feeling beyond terrible at this point, the music in her head getting impossibly louder, sounding like it was coming from outside her brain. Mercedes calmly entered the bathroom to find that the lights had been left on, something very uncharacteristic for Kurt. Not that she could focus on something so trivial now, because the music had only gotten louder, and her headache was getting a whole lot worse. In fact, if she hadn't been so disoriented, she might have noticed the shower was running as she stripped from her soiled clothing, and found some shampoo and conditioner for her shower. Just as Mercedes Jones stepped towards the shower door, the door swung open to reveal... Brittany? The blonde Cheerio stepped out of the shower, only her wet hair and water droplets covering her fair skin, causing both Mercedes and her to let out an ear piercing scream over Brittany's iPod. At least Mercedes knew where the music was coming from.

* * *

Mercedes watched as the bottle spun, and laughed to herself as she saw Kurt willing the bottle to move onto him and Finn. Tina and Artie hadn't bothered wait for the fates to speak, and were already making out in the corner of the room. Santana felt the game was childish, seeing as she had already kissed the population of the school she had any desire to, so she got up to get a martini. The bottle began to slow down, and finally stopped on one Mercedes Jones, causing many people to 'ooh' and 'oh!' dramatically as she blushed frantically. She never had a boyfriend, let alone kissed somebody, so this was the opportunity of a lifetime for her. Finn smiled mischievously as he spun the bottle again, but Kurt looked just about ready to spit in his friend's face. As the bottle moved across the room, Mercedes prayed to whatever god was looking after them here and now that her life could change. She didn't want just some awkward, meaningless kiss, but a meeting of lips and spirits that would indicate that two friends, or acquaintances, were meant to be together. The bottle slowly came to a stop, and the room collectively gasped as Mercedes was rendered speechless. Brittany.

* * *

Oh snap, big twist! Not really, but whatever, I still hope you guys liked it! Try to review, I mean, if you don't want to, that's cool too. Anyway, thank you for reading, you guys are amazing, until next time!


	2. We Danced on Tabletops

Here is your new chapter, featuring Miss Nothing by The Pretty Reckless. Enjoy!

* * *

Mercedes Jones was a good girl. At least, she thought she was, now she had no clue what kind of girl she was. Somewhere between lying next to a stark naked Finn and finding Brittany naked in Kurt's shower, she started to realize there was a lot of things that she didn't know about. Based on the way Brittany and Finn blankly stared at her as they were all seated in the living room area, they knew just about as much as she did.

"So, do either of you mind telling me... what the hell happened last night?" When did extraordinary diva, Mercedes, become the kind of girl that had too many tequila shots and passed out at a friend's house? She always thought she was a Beyonce, a classy performer, oppose to a Britney, starring in the tabloids as much as on the stage. Finn shrugged as casually as possible, making Mercedes resist the urge of strangling the boy.

"I slept, and I woke up, I read a note, I took a shower, and then you joined me." Finn's eyes widened considerably at Brittany's word flub, and Mercedes just glared at the boy.

"Can we see the note?" Brittany nodded excitedly and pulled a crinkled note from out of her pocket, placing it firmly in Mercedes hand.

"Hey Brit, looks like things got a little crazy last night! I washed your clothes for you after finding you naked in my upstairs closet, so feel free to go get dressed whenever you'd like! Waffles are also in the kitchen, so eat up! See you later, love!"

"Love? She gets love? Is this boy just trying to kill me with these ridiculous notes?" Mercedes couldn't help but be a little jealous that the two other people in the room shared amazingly thoughtful notes from Kurt, but also a collective of IQ around 90. The note, though, told her just about nothing in terms of what happened last night. But then it hit Mercedes that there was one thing, if anything, that could tell her what happened.

"Rachel, freaking Rachel Berry posted pictures this morning, under the album 'Glee Club Party!' What a bitch!" Finn coughed awkwardly as Mercedes tore strips off of his girlfriend. Facebook seemed to be a never ending black hole for nights everyone ended up regretting. And Mercedes never understood how these people managed to get drunk enough to do stupid crap, but still operate a camera and post incriminating things online. Going through the photos, it seemed as if the girl had been fairly tasteful, actually, on a few shots really making anyone uncomfortable. But then she saw the privately shared photos, and she was ready to strangle the ingenue. Tina was practically mounting Artie in the corner of a photo where Mercedes and Finn were kneeling on the floor of the room, kissing.

"Woah, Rachel's black now?" Brittany's stupid comment went ignored by both Finn and Mercedes, who were too embarrassed to acknowledge the tonsil hockey going on in the photo in front of them. Mercedes vaguely remembered the moment, but most certainly not getting into it as much as she saw in the picture.

"Why did Rachel even post this, sure it was Spin The Bottle, but what kind of person posts pictures of their boyfriend kissing other girls?" Finn recoiled in minor shock, and Mercedes realized her mistake. There wasn't a bottle in the photograph, so even Finn knew she couldn't have simply come to that conclusion based on the photo.

"So, you remember that? What else do you remember?" Finn couldn't help but let his voice sound a little more than accusational. Mercedes genuinely couldn't remember anything other than this, and totally understood his suspicion, but she started to gain a little edge as well.

"That's all I remember, white boy, and don't you suggest otherwise, got it?" The tension was starting to get unbearable, and Brittany's constant scrolling on the computer wasn't helping much, until-

"Oh my god, I remember something!" For the first time since she could remember, ironically enough, a relevant thought had entered her head. Mercedes and Finn threw themselves out of their argument and turned to the monitor to see a photo of Brittany dancing on top of the Hummel dining room table.

* * *

"So, do you think you could do that?" Santana fliratiusly giggled at her kind-of girlfriend while Tina was showing Brittany her dare. Watching the clip on the computer, she could see that, with her dancing skill set, it wouldn't be difficult, just a little bit... crazy. But Santana promised shower sex if she did three dares tonight, so there was no way a little bit of crazy dance would stop her. "But, you have to incorporate a strip tease!" The little purr Brittany gave to Santana did not go unnoticed by everyone else, but simply was ignored for the sake of normalcy. The music began as Brittany jumped on top of the dinner table, seductively tossing her hair in the opening chords.

"I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere

I'm at the bottom of me."

Brittany's clear heels strutted around the hardwood table like she was stomping roaches into the pavement, but the rest of her body moved with the reckless abandon of the crazy girl she was impersonating. This time, though, as oppose to just gyrating a little, she found herself unbuttoning her dress, earning lots of jeering from the boys, minus a shocked Kurt.

"Miss androgyny, miss don't care

What I've done to me.

I am misused, I don't wanna do

Be not your slave

Misguided, I mind it, I'm missin the train."

Brittany was now wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and panties, along with her clear heels, and Santana, along with all the Glee boys, were left drooling. The girls, though, just laughed manically at the dare, especially Mercedes, who looked drunk enough to have her liver collapse in the next minute.

"And I don't know where I've been

And I don't know what I'm into

And I don't know what I've done to me."

Something inside of Brittany burned intensely when she saw the eyes of all of her friends on her for the first time. Not on Rachel or Quinn, but her, Brittany, who was always in the background. With this new rush of energy, she began to play with her bra strap, seductively stripping the last of her clothing.

"And as I watch you disappear into the ground

My one mistake was that I never let you down."

At this point, her bare chest was covered only by her hands, and the whistling became nearly non stop. Matt Rutherford looked like a starving dog that found a piece of meat, so Brittany figured she'd play with him a little. Much to everyone's amusement, especially Santana, who knew jealousy was a fuel for great sex, Brittany began to leap into the boys lap.

"So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind

On miss nothing, miss every-"

Brittany probably forget that she had a ridiculous amount to drink herself, and that her heels were nearly impossible, so rather than fall on Matt, she stumbled off of the wood, arms flailing, leading her bare chest right into the face of one Mercedes Jones. Which would be the first of two times in the last 24 hours where she would see the girl naked. To her knowledge.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Mercedes didn't know what to say. Should she be embarassed? I mean, she didn't do anything other than drink a lot at this point, but there was the whole deal where sexual tension had begun to mount with Finn, and now Brittany, ending with a sudden blackout. Mercedes couldn't help but be a little suspicious that something happened last night.

"I can't believe no one got pictures of the end of that performance, man." Mercedes was ready to slap Finn. Seriously? Why did she ever even think she liked this boy, he was a total moron, and there was probably more blood flow to his member than his brain, which probably lay dormant in that thick skull of his. A very cute thick skull, but thick nonetheless. Mercedes did playfully smack his arm, earning a small little smirk which totally reawakened any feelings she had for him. She silently prayed this wasn't what Kurt had been going through for so many years.

"What do we do now, I mean, do you think that was it?" Mercedes couldn't help but feel disappointment that she may have not slept with Finn, whether she remembered it or not.

"No, I mean, it explains why Brittany was naked, but not why I was." Salvation. It felt good to know that Finn's nakedness was still unexplained, and possibly because a fierce diva whipped his pants off faster than he could say 'Mercedes, I am hopelessly and uncontrollably in love with you'. Fine, it was a mouth full, but Finn was a big guy, taking his pants off would be difficult. She just hoped she'd have the pleasure of experiencing that for herself.

"Maybe I had sex with you." That actually did make sense. I mean, the girl was totally naked along with Finn, and Brittany never really told us where she woke up. The only piece that didn't make sense would be why Mercedes would be sleeping in the same room as people doing it like rabbits.

"I don't think it's that simple. Gosh, I wish we could just re-do this night, you know, see what we did." And then, idea.

"I have an idea!" And indeed she did. You see, at that exact moment, Mercedes realized that while rewinding the clock was technically impossible, it wasn't impossible to re-do the night. It would be simple- start Mercedes on the same drink, kiss Finn in Spin the Bottle, and have Brittany dance on the table. This time, though, all they had to do was set up various video cameras around the house, with Artie and the AV Club's help, of course. Mercedes suspected that the night would end the same way the former had, so all they really needed was to reenact it, and they were fine.

* * *

"So, the pink, or the or the red?" Kurt couldn't believe that he was actually getting mani-pedis with Rachel Berry, the most horrifically dressed person at McKinley. But after seeing her loosen up last night, he had faith that there may be more to her than he thought. Who was he kidding, he just thought she was hot for Puck, needed a confession, and then Finn would be his. Scheming was easy.

"Oh, definitely the red." Kurt's ringtone suddenly blared out of his pocket, alarming the people around him. Checking the caller ID, it appeared that Mercedes had woken up after the insanity that was last night. "Hey, Lindsay, how's rehab?"

"Ha, ha, Kurt, very funny. Listen, how would you feel about hosting another party. I'll pay for the supplies and things, if that's an issue." After spending hours cleaning vomit out of his dad's carpet, he promised himself he would never throw a party ever again. But now, the image of Mercedes paying for his dream ice sculpture and DJ for a fall party was more than appetizing; it was real.

"Fine, I'll send out invites, 9:00 sound good?"

* * *

"Yep, it's done!" Mercedes, Finn, and Brittany were all seated on the floor of the Hummel living room. Mercedes was both excited and nervous. What would the party bring? Was she a good girl? Did she sleep with Finn? Did she sleep with Brittany? Did she sleep with neither? Well, she knew one thing for sure; it was going to be a hell of a night.

* * *

I hope you liked the new chapter! Until next time!


	3. Skinny Dipping in the Dark

New chapter. This chapter directly references the Katy Perry song Last Friday Night (TGIF) quite a lot in terms of what occurs. You'll see what I mean... enjoy!

* * *

"Kurt Hummel, you have a lot of explaining to do." In reality, he didn't. You see, the second Mercedes told her BFF that it was her money that was going towards his big blackout celebratory bash, he decided there wouldn't be a single extravagance he would miss out on. There were Swarovski encrusted flamingos on the front lawn, a new crystal chandelier set up, amazingly non tacky disco balls, a bartender, fog machine, and numerous other things Mercedes didn't even want to know how much they cost.

"Honey, what I'm doing right here requires no explaining. This will be the best party of the year. Samantha Ronson, she's DJ'ing. No big." Mercedes groaned loudly at her best friend. Yes, it was no big, because while she was a famous DJ, she most certainly wasn't famous for being a DJ. And Mercedes couldn't help but think that the firethrowing entertainers in the backyard definitely could use some explaining. And when did Kurt get a pool? One thing most people didn't know about Mercedes it that she had money. Not like most people do, definitely not, but big money. Her mother had managed to strike big on some major inheritance, meaning if Mercedes chose, she probably wouldn't have to work another day of her life. Only Kurt knew this, though, because unlike the soprano, she didn't like to show off. So while she could afford all of this stuff (and more), she didn't like where it was going.

"White boy, I'm going to give you 10 seconds to return all of this stuff." Kurt just glanced down at his clipboard, looking over his party list, then directing a construction officer in the direction of his backyard.

"Sorry, sweetie, this is going to be an epic party, but only if we do it my way. Besides, the invites have your name on them, so we'll both be in McKinley High infamy!" Wait, when did this become a non-Glee club party? How would they know for sure if other people were coming along that it would be any different? "Oh, don't worry, sweetie, it's still the Glee kids, but when these pics are spread around the school, not one of those neanderthals will toss us in the dumpsters. They'll probably toss themselves out of the pure disappointment that they weren't invited." Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at how funny her best friend was. You know, she really liked Kurt, but she couldn't believe she ever had a crush on him. They made such great friends, so Mercedes was more than glad that things were cleared up as soon as possible. Which is why-

"Kurt, I have to ask you something." Kurt looked up from his clipboard and looked his friend in the eyes, not saying a word. "How would you feel if I... I liked Finn?" Mercedes knew that this talk had to happen, whether she wanted it or not. Sure Kurt never dated the guy, but his undying love for him made it hard for Mercedes to make a move without feeling insanely guilty. To go right under Kurt's nose and get his guy without permission would be pure cruelty. And after Rachel's spectacular makeover incident, Mercedes didn't want to encounter the wrath of jealous Kurt.

"Mercedes, be forward with me. Don't ask 'how would you feel if I liked Finn', ask 'how do you feel about me liking Finn'." Mercedes nodded unsurely, waiting for a reply, until she realized his head nodding meant she had to repeat it. Ugh, sometimes she wished she had boring friends.

"How do you feel about me liking Finn?" Wow, it was a lot easier this time around to just spit it out and not be so dodgy. Kurt, though, only did this so he could come up with a suitable answer on time, and he still didn't have one. He still loved Finn like an insanely pale vampire would love a depressed human girl in a series of popular teen romance novels, regardless of his feelings being unreciprocated. But he was glad that Mercedes told him upfront, as opposed to going behind his back and doing the boy. So, he decided to take the good friend route, and ignore the fact that he would battle the temptation to attempt spiking Finn's drink at the party tomorrow night.

"I feel like I am happy for you, and whatever you want to do about these feelings, I will support you one hundred per- Are you kidding me, the lights aren't hanging symmetrically, why do I even pay you scoundrels!" Just like that, the sincere moment was gone, and Kurt was off yelling at the moronic employees, who seemed incapable of even the simplest tasks. Mercedes sighed in relief, glad that her friend supported her no matter what. But the lump in her throat was still there, because the party the next night would definitely change things.

* * *

Mercedes, Brittany, and Finn all attempted to arrive at their respective times that night, trying their best to stick to their original activities. Of course, the Gleemates were informed of this, so games like Spin The Bottle and Truth or Dare were still going to go down the exact same way tonight, only this time, on camera. Mercedes stepped out of Quinn's car in an electric blue dress with crystal embroidery across the bodice. What, she figured if Kurt was allowed to have an exotic bird trainer on his driveway this time around that one little fashion change wouldn't change much. Tina and Quinn were could be heard talking about Samantha Ronson's appearance tonight from miles away, causing their friend to roll her eyes dramatically. Mercedes knocked loudly at the door in attempt to get Kurt to answer, but upon her third knock, busted the door open to find Kurt and Finn sitting awkwardly by the nearest couch, looking wasted already.

"Cedes, glad you could make it to this little start of Glee club party I was throwing! Hors d'oeuvres?" Now was more like it, but the tray was absolutely magnificent, easily $100, revealing expensive little delicacies. It was painful to watch her money spent like this, but it was sure to be a crazily fun party, so she wasn't complaining. Besides, karaoke for a Glee club party was something that should have been there in the first place. "If you excuse me, I have to go talk to Samantha Ronson. You know, our DJ." Quinn and Tina gushed excitedly as Mercedes and Finn groaned, leaving them awkwardly in their silence. OK, she had to admit, she had it bad for her best friend's crush, and while tonight wasn't the best time to make a move, she knew it would have to happen sooner rather than later. She could also use drunkedness as an excuse if Rachel walked in on the two making love. Oh, forget it, she so wasn't a good girl anymore, but based on how Finn was looking at her, that was just how he like it. Oh, drinks, and of course, Puck was ready to serve her.

"You know, there is a bartender, right?" Puck just laughed in reply, and as much as Mercedes wanted to punch the mohawked freak, she knew as well as he that whatever he served her was a vital part in her wild night. So, without protest, she accepted the drink that so obviously wasn't Diet Coke this time around, and sipped it, trying to ignore the burning taste in her mouth from the tequila he was oh so generous with. Looking around, it seemed as if just about everyone else had no plans on following the rules; sure Tina and Artie weren't shy when it came to PDA, but she definitely would have remembered if the shy girl was lying on top of Artie behind the Hummel sofa, the pair wearing only underwear, both not caring in the slightest. Jacob had shown up, of course, and Mercedes couldn't help but eavesdrop on what was going to happen when he pursued Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel I just wanted to-" A flat palm was raised right in front of Jacob's face, prompting him to stop talking. Mercedes was a little disappointed, she had hoped Rachel would have let loose, not followed the rules, drank a little, and done something a lot more crazy.

"You don't have to say anything, because, the truth is, I love you." Rachel threw herself right into Jacob's arms, making out with the boy passionately in the middle of the Hummel house. Mercedes frantically looked for Finn, hoping that people would think she was hoping he didn't see it; what, she wasn't a saint, getting the monkey known as Rachel off his back was the first step in getting in Finn's pants. "Now, come out to my car, and I'll let you handle a genuine pair of Rachel Berry panties. And more." The words dripped seductively off her tongue, and Jacob looked ready to explode in joy, shaking frantically, trying desperately to hide his visible excitement. Mercedes couldn't help but feel bile in her throat as she watched Rachel lead him out onto the driveway, and now she was glad she had something to drink; she wasn't sure she would have handled that sober. Looking around the room, she saw that her Gleemates had taken the liberty to invite just about anyone they were friends with; no jocks, but Mercedes wasn't sure how comfortable she was totally wasted in a room full of strangers, who's morales could be questionable.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Apart from the fact the Glee kids were plastered out of their minds, Mercedes felt like they were all 13 again, innocently tiptoeing the line of innocent and downright dirty. Brittany, of course, managed to do her strip tease on the table, this time including a little piece involving a leather whip and handcuffs. Santana looked more than aroused, and everyone else looked more than uncomfortable. It was Mercedes turn and, of course, she chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss Kurt on the lips!" Quinn was lying on the floor, laughing hysterically at the thought of it, and Mercedes felt a surge of accomplishment in knowing she would do it. While the other people giggled like school girls at this prospect, Mercedes got up, and moved towards Kurt at the other side of the room, dragging him off to a corner.

"Excuse me, Mercedes, I was talking to Samantha Ronson, and it's rude to-" Something at that moment possessed Mercedes, and oppose to asking him to comply and telling the boy it was a dare, she literally threw her friend to the ground. "What the he-" Mercedes now was lying on top of Kurt, and her lips were smacking roughly against his, tongue searching sloppily around his mouth, both arousing and absolutely disgusting at once. Mercedes pulled away, eyes fluttering in drunkenness, and Kurt just stared at her, flabbergasted. Had Mercedes just flattened his Alexander McQueen?

"How did you like that piece of my chocolate thunder?" Taking pleasure in the absolute horror plastered on Kurt's face, Mercedes took the chance to lick her finger and make a sizzling sound as it pressed against her butt. Stumbling, heels in hand, Mercedes rejoined the group of laughing hyenas, who were now literally bowing down to the girl. "Thank you, thank you!" Mercedes basked in the glory of having just sexually pummeled her gay best friend, and looking over at Finn, she could smell the jealous from where she was seated. Wow, he really was interested in her. Finally, a man truly and honestly liked her for who she was. It felt good. But it was Finn's turn for a dare, and she had quite the idea.

* * *

"Oh my god, it's freezing in here!" Mercedes' brain functioned perfectly while drunk, which is how she came up with the ingenious plot of daring Finn to go skinny dipping. The new and brash(er) Mercedes definitely wanted to see Finn stark naked, and figured that he would be so caught up in the dare he wouldn't realize that everything would be totally visible to everyone else, thanks to the pool lights. Now, Finn Hudson was butt naked, laughing moronically as he waded around Kurt's pool. She could see his mouth moving, but couldn't hear anything over the roaring music in the main house.

"Hey, Samantha, shut the hell up for a second!" Even from here, practically everyone saw the DJ flip the diva the bird, causing Quinn and Tina to gasp loudly. Honestly, this party was fun, but it felt like a cheap celebrity cameo event, where one D Lister shows up, and suddenly everyone acts like they are their secret icon.

"I dare you to jump in the pool naked!" Oh, sweet lord, it happened. Mercedes was being asked to jump him naked- oh fine, she had selective hearing, but she was going to take whatever she could get. Besides, her booty was a prized possession that anybody would cherish to get a piece of. As she began to undress, Finn shyly looked off in the direction of Kurt, not being able to handle the earth-shattering curviness of Mercedes body. Totally naked now, Mercedes tossed herself into the pool, ignoring the intense cold of the water, and just focusing on the boy in front of her. When she surfaced, through the chlorine in her eyes and her tequila induced visual hallucinations of a dancing kangaroo wearing hot pants, she found Finn to be smiling, no, beaming right at her. A loud splash was heard, and Mercedes turned to see that Brittany, butt naked, was swimming in the pool next to them. Laughing manically, the group was having the time of their lives, and they just didn't want it to end.

* * *

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God!" Those were the words Mercedes had the pleasure of waking up to on Saturday morning, and based on the way Kurt was squealing like a mutilated pig, things weren't going to be good. Of course, she couldn't see yet, her eyes too sensitive for the light just yet, but she could just imagine Kurt pacing dramatically, gesturing wildly at the wreck. "Mercedes, you, you, you, YOU." She wasn't in the mood for all of this drama, but right now, she wasn't feeling much like protesting. Opening her eyes slightly, she definitely could see why Kurt was so pissed off. Correction, why _she _was so pissed off. This was her money! The bedazzled lawn flamingos found their way into the pool last night, Swarovski crystals spread out across the backyard glistening even from the living room window. The room looked like a team of ill-equipped strippers decided to invade the place, their only weapon cheap and greasy body glitter, which managed to stick to just about every surface in the house. Samantha Ronson was passed out on the front lawn, martini glass in hand, smirk and fedora perfectly in place. Bitch. The new chandelier Kurt had bought was now the centerpiece of the living room, shattered crystals on just about every place you could think of. Karofsky, who knows how the hell he got in, was covered in organic peanut butter, lying naked next to the bathroom door. Quinn could be heard getting out of her sleeping position, comfortably lying on top of the barbecue. Looking down, Mercedes saw that her dress had lost almost all of it's elaborate detailing, and that her legs were covered in strange marks that were a result of... she wasn't sure, but it had to have gotten pretty physical last night. So, with the house in ruins, Kurt beyond pissed off, and various people passed out around the house, it was the hour of truth. Time to check the tape and find out exactly what happened last Friday night.

* * *

Yep, I hope you liked it, please, please, please, tell me what you thought, I love hearing any of your thoughts. They help me make this story a billion times better! Until next time!


	4. Then We Hit The Boulevard

So, the final chapter! Don't worry, Scars will be back on soon, but first, I want to end all of my other stories, then end Scars, then start some new things. Enjoy!

* * *

Mercedes Jones was a good girl gone bad. She wasn't the type of person who believed that one night could change your entire perception, but it was possible that she was never a good girl after all. Not that she wasn't nice, considerate, and caring; she was all of those things. But she was never going to be the type to fold her hands and say 'yes' to everybody. So watching Artie set up the video monitors to view last nights events wasn't as nerve wracking as she imagined it would be. Anything that happened last night had happened and been forgotten, and really, probably wasn't worth remembering. After all of that effort, though, she wasn't one to talk. Everyone but her looked nervous, though, like their death sentence was about to be given to them, which was strange, because there was a chance some of them did absolutely nothing. Unless...

"Do some of you guys remember what happened last night?" Silence. Brittany shyly raised her hand, prompting Finn, Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Matt to all raise their hands. Poor Samantha didn't remember much, so Mercedes figured she would put her new image to good use and tell her that she owed Mercedes $100 in a game of poker. "Look, how about we just watch the tape, and see the whole story." The entire group crowded around the living room, where the laptop was hooked up to the television set, and everyone watched in awe as the night began.

"Uh, we can like skip that part." The words slipped out of Kurt's mouth before he even realized it. Now, the room was abuzz with activity as they wondered why Kurt would say such a thing. Something like that reeked of suspicious motives, and Mercedes was sure there was something at the beginning of the tape worth watching. As Artie rewound the tape, much to Kurt's great displeasure, Mercedes wondered what exactly could have happened. He was probably stalking Finn from a distance away, or practicing a dance number. Maybe he walked around the house naked, Brittany wondered excitedly. Nobody could have guessed what they saw, though, when the video began.

"Is that... Kurt and Finn?" Tina's normally shaking voice came roaring out in surprise, and the two boys went as red as beets. The two, drinks in hand, were making out passionately near the front door, and Brittany let out a little yelp as Kurt squeezed Finn's butt in the heat of things. Mercedes couldn't believe what she was seeing; was Finn bi? She wasn't ready to admit that she fell for another gay guy again, there was no way that her gaydar was that bad. But the way that Finn was kissing Kurt - with tongue - made Mercedes absolutely certain he wasn't as straight as an arrow. The door bell rang out in the clip, and Mercedes realized that they weren't waiting for Finn and Kurt to get to the door, but for them to look like they hadn't been playing tonsil hockey for the last twenty minutes. She couldn't help but feel a little played at this news. What did all those looks mean, then? Just a stupid boy who couldn't help but send mixed signals? All those flirty little looks, were those just the signs that Mercedes always misinterpreted? Looking over at Finn, though, his eyes wouldn't meet hers, suggesting he must have realized she had feelings for him. A part of her wanted to get mad, but really, all of these things had already happened, and what happens next is yet to be decided. Artie continued to move through the tape, and they found themselves awfully confused. Mercedes, Finn, and Brittany had all disappeared from the house.

"OK, don't get too mad, but I suspected that you guys may do something like this, so while you went skinny dipping, I planted cameras on your clothing to monitor what you might do once you leave the house." Getting up the footage, boy did they do things. Out of some sort of miracle, they managed to walk to the local bar, girls' heels in hand, and convince the bartender they were legal age. That probably had more to do with the fact he couldn't check ID's with Brittany's tongue down his throat, but nobody was complaining. Don't Stop Believin' started to play at the dingy bar, and Mercedes cringed as she saw her drunk self leap up onto the table, and sing an appallingly drunk version of the song. Her clumsy faux microphone movements with her bottle of Bacardi ended up resulting in the bottle flying right out of her hands and square into the head of an elderly man.

"Hey, Aretha, watch it!" Mercedes squinted and saw the woman screaming at her in the video happened to be April Rhodes. This was becoming several levels of strange to watch. What exactly went through her mind as this all happened? Clearly not much, because as Mercedes stepped down from the table, she swiveled around as quickly as possible and snatched April's purse from right out of her seat.

"Quick, run!" Finn managed to pull Brittany away from a latina with numerous lower back tattoos, her resemblance to Santana attracting her in the first place, and ran out of the bar. April actually managed to follow them for a minute or two, until the Oxycodine she took earlier finally hit, and she passed out on the sidewalk.

"OK, do we even want to see more?" Artie turned to Finn, who seemed to be extremely flustered watching the clips back. It probably didn't seem nearly as bad when they were doing it, but this night was something that probably shouldn't have been revisited. Going through the clips, the night only seemed to get worse. The pack of miscreants hit up the local shopping centre, and using April's sugar daddy money, managed to hit up just about every store and buy new threads. Kurt normally would have paid to see Finn in a pair of skin tight Armani jeans, even more so to see him change into them, the sight was some what disturbing with the drunken group. In fact, even Santana didn't want to see Brittany strut around in her panties as she tried on a pair of leggings. When the group starting paying for their next unnecessary purchase, leather jackets for each of them, the girl at the register was faced with something she had never experienced as an employee before. Looking at the tape, her distress was clear, but nobody noticed it at the time.

"Oh, sorry, I'm going to have to see some ID." The meek girl behind the counter seemingly shrank even more as Finn, too drunk for his own good, tried to intimidate her, towering himself over her. Mercedes and Brittany managed to send out some pretty mean glares, but it was of no use, because the girl, nervous as she was, didn't budge. "Company policy." The company policy was that if there was a chance a patron happened to be a credit card thief, an ID had to be shown, but really, they didn't need to know that. Unfortunately for the Glee kids, the little boutique made monthly trips to the local karaoke bar, and April Rhodes often frequented there. Unless she had a sex change, gained weight, got taller, or 20 years younger, the drunks in front of her were most certainly not April. The group inconspicuously looked around at each other, sending them subtle glances that said they should leave as fast as they could. Unfortunately, because of the state they were in, these glances couldn't have been more noticeable, unlike the team of security guards that were beginning to huddle around the area. Then, out of the blue, they ran towards the doors, prompting the staff to scream in protest as security chased them. While a sober Finn was more than disagreeable with this, a drunk one poured tubs of the 'Make Your Own Candle' wax right onto the floor, causing the security guards to slip and fall.

"Oh my god, you guys, you could be getting in serious trouble. What were you thinking?" Of course, Rachel was standing at the door, arms folded, shooting glares at nearly everybody. In reality, though, 'you guys' was her way of addressing Finn, who she was clearly too in love with to see want him to be anything other than perfect. More like in love with the guy she wanted him to be, though, because if she had come in any sooner, she would have seen him making out with Kurt. Finn really had no idea what he was thinking, though, when he did any of this stuff; well, minus making out with Kurt. Based on Mercedes' disappointed glances, she had interpreted his mere smiles of kindness as something more, when in reality, he was kind of in love with Kurt. Kissing him was anything but a mistake, and chalking it up to pure drunkenness would be sheer stupidty. What they had was true love, pure, sweet, honest, and absolutely-

"Deplorable! What the hell, Finn!" Finn's daydreaming was interrupted when he looked up at the screen to find yet another mistake he made. But this one had a lot more to do with what he was feelings, oppose to not thinking. The one thing this video proved was that the camera clearly didn't add ten pounds, because right now, Kurt Hummel was stark naked and lying underneath Finn in their bed, and was looking truly beautiful. Damn Artie and his video fast forwarding prowess. Finn, more like all of New Directions, would have paid anything to go back to the lame robbery clips, as oppose to Kurt, who was red as a tomato at this point, pulling a Kim Kardashian for all of the Glee club to see. Mercedes couldn't help but not feel jealous at this point, because Finn clearly wasn't interested in her if he was now bending Kurt in ways that made him look like a pretzel. Fine, she may have been over him emotionally, but she would be damned if she didn't take the opportunity to check out Finn's ass. She felt a twinge of sadness as she realized she would never see it again, but that didn't last long as-

"What."

"The."

"Hell." The hell was that the three girls who had just spoken, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana, were now being featured in a little film that could be called nothing less than exploitive. Looking at the imagery, Mercedes realized just then she remembered the night's occurrences, and they were not pretty.

* * *

"Tina, stop, we get it, your left butt cheek shakes when you say 'orange'!" The night had been disastrous. Theft, fights, shopping, drinking, kissing. But now, though, Mercedes felt somewhat disappointed her night was ending with a group of people sitting around Tina, who was now full on mooning the entire group with her display of freakish biological traits. Only Artie seemed amused, and Mercedes, having lost track of both Kurt, Finn, Brittany, and Santana, was more than annoyed. That was until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and looked down to read the message that would change things quite significantly.

Finn Hudson: Meet me upstairs, you have no idea what I want to do to you right now.

A slight yelp escaped Mercedes lips, causing many other people to look back in absolute surprise. She couldn't believe it, Finn, the hunky Glee star, football legend, and charming god was sexting her to meet him upstairs. As fast as her feet could carry her, Mercedes stumbled up the Hummel staircase, and flung the door open to find only a silhouette lying on the bed, and a pile of clothes on the other side of the room.

"You came." Mercedes was now more than confused. Finn's voice was a lot deeper than that, and unless she was horribly mistaken, his silhouette didn't include a petite figure accented by breasts. Oh no. The distance between her and this shadow figure was closed, and suddenly, it's lips were pressed against Mercedes, kissing her passionately. She didn't understand it. She wanted to sleep with Finn. Be with Finn. But right now, by some sort of cosmic mistake, she was stripping for a mystery girl, who most certainly wasn't Finn. And by means she couldn't understood even less, she was enjoying it. Even more so than Brittany and Santana planned on enjoying it before Mercedes took Santana's phone by mistake, getting a hot sext from Brittany, who had used Finn's phone after he tossed it away with his trousers as he pounced on Kurt.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. There's a stranger in my bed, glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool, DJ's passed out on the yard, and Barbie's on the barbecue?" Kurt's words rang out in everyone's hung over ears as the fashionista motioned towards Quinn's calmly sleeping body that lay across the barbecue.

"Yeah. We danced on table tops, took too many shots, maxed our credit cards, got kicked out of the bar, hit the boulevard, went skinny dipping in the dark, and had a menage a trois." Mercedes recited the list of activities like a long list of felonies. Mercedes Jones was a girl. She was neither good nor bad. Her actions didn't define her, because clearly, just a couple drinks had transformed into someone so different from a sober Mercedes. So, that's why her next words had just about everybody surprised. "Let's do it all again."

* * *

I know, shameless lyric insert, but I couldn't resist! So, I hope you liked this story. Goodbye for now!


End file.
